maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Illium/Skills
Illium (0) |-150001016/150001021 | |Shelter Return |Active |Moves to Illium's Hideout. |-150000017 | |Tide of Battle |Passive |Keeps the Tide of Battle from breaking. For a short time, damage increases each time you move a certain distance. |-150000079 | |Magic Conversion |Passive |Using their wings as magical conduit, the Flora can convert between Attack Power and Magic ATT to bolster their own power, regardless of their combat specialization. |-150001005 | |Exclusive Spell |Active |Level: 1 Increases the Attack Power and Magic ATT of all nearby characters. Cooldown: 2 hrs |} Illium (I) |-152001001 | |Radiant Javelin |Active |Conjures a magical javelin that dashes back and forth between enemies. Can be linked with Radiant Orb, and does not benefit from skills which increase the max number of targets. Skill Lv. 20 required to learn 2nd Job skill 'Reaction - Destruction', & 4th Job skill 'Radiant Javelin II.' |-152001002 | |Radiant Orb |Active |Conjures a magical orb that flies toward your deployed crystal. If your crystal is not deployed, it instead flies straight. The Orb grants you a Lucent Brand, and increases the damage of Radiant Javelin for a set time. Levels up alongside Radiant Javelin. Skill Lv. 20 required to learn 2nd Job skill, 'Reaction - Domination', & 4th Job skill 'Radiant Orb II.' |-152001003 | |Ex |Active |Summons your trustworthy robo-companion, Ex. Ex attacks a single enemy for a set time, and his Attack Power increases the longer he attacks. Ignores enemy Attack Reflection. Skill Lv. 20 required to learn 4th Job skill 'Crystal Skill - Deus'. |-152001004 | |Crystalline Wings |Active |Conjures a crystal portal for short-distance teleportation. You can fly freely for a short time by pressing the down arrow key while in mid-air. |-152000006 | |Lucent Gauntlet Mastery |Passive |Improves your mastery of the Lucent Gauntlet, granting you greater combat prowess. |-152000007 | |Lucent Brand |Passive |Marks you with the light of the crystal, heightening your power. Lv. 10 required to learn Divine Shield and Lucent Brand II. |} Illium (II) |-152100010 | |Crystal Battery |Passive |Stores energy in your crystal to be used to cast more advanced magic. |-152101003 | |Deploy Crystal |Active |Summons and commands the mysterious Elder Crystal. Deploys your crystal. On reuse, it is moved a set distance ahead of you. When used while pressing theDown Arrow key, the crystal is transported to a set location in front of you. |-152100001 | |Reaction - Destruction |Passive |Triggers when your crystal comes into contact with Radiant Javelin. Releases a destructive blast that strikes nearby enemies. Required Skill: Radiant Javelin Lv. 20 Skill Lv. 20 required to learn 3rd Job skill, Reaction - Destruction II. |-152100002 | |Reaction - Domination |Passive |Triggers when your crystal comes into contact with a Radiant Orb. Strikes nearby enemies, marking them with an Umbral Brand. Required Skill: Radiant Orb Lv. 20 Skill Lv. 20 required to learn 3rd Job Skill, 'Reaction - Domination II.' |-152101006 | |Crystal Skill - Vortex of Light |Active |Unleashes the magical power accumulated in the crystal, tearing through nearby enemies. Crystal Charge Cost: 30 Crystal Battery must be reset after each use. |-152101007 | |Gauntlet Frenzy |Active |Increases the Attack Speed of your Lucent Gauntlet. |-152101008 | |Machina |Active |Summons your mechanical friend Machina near your deployed crystal. Machina defends your crystal, drawing in the enemy. He follows the movement of your crystal, attacking enemies along his path. While moving, the numbers of enemies hit is reduced by 1. Does not trigger Attack Reflection. Skill Lv. 20 required to learn 4th Job Skill 'Crystal Skill - Deus' |-152100011 | |Aegis of Light |Passive |Further hones your magical prowess, granting a damage absorption effect to Lucent Brand. Required Skill: Lucent Brand Lv. 10 |-152100012 | |Umbral Brand |Passive |Marks foes with a shadowy brand that renders them vulnerable to your attacks. Enemies suffer reduced Defense, and take additional damage from all of Illium's attacks (excluding Radiant Orb). Skill Lv. 10 required to learn 3rd Job skill, Umbral Brand II. |} Illium (III) |-152110008 | |Crystal Battery II |Passive |Stores a greater amount of energy in your crystal, to be used to cast more advanced magic. |-152110001 | |Reaction - Destruction II |Passive |Enhanced version of Reaction - Destruction. Triggers when Radiant Javelin or Longinus Spear come into contact with your crystal. Releases a destructive blast that strikes nearby enemies 2 times. Required Skill: Reaction - Destruction Lv. 20 |-152110002 | |Reaction - Domination II |Passive |Enhanced version of Reaction - Domination. Triggers when your Crystal comes into contact with a Radiant Orb. Strikes nearby enemies, marking them with an Umbral Brand. Required Skill: Reaction - Domination Lv. 20 |-152111003 | |Crystal Skill - Wings of Glory |Active |Infuses your wings with the magic of the Elder Crystal. While active, Radiant Javelin is enhanced to pursue enemies, exploding on contact. Its Attack Power is also increased. While active, casting Crystalline Wings while holding a directional key will teleport you more quickly in that direction. Wings of Glory is not affected by buff duration bonus or buff freezer effects. Crystal Charge Cost: 150 |-152111007 | |Crystal Skill - Resonance |Active |Illium resonates in harmony with the Elder Crystal, causing a beam of light to travel between the two. The beam restores health and grants a Lucent Brand upon making contact with Illium or a party member, but instead afflicts enemies it touches with an Umbral Brand. Crystal Charge Cost: 60 Crystal Battery must be reset after each use. |-152110009 | |Lucent Brand II |Passive |Grants an enhanced Lucent Brand. Required Skill: Lucent Brand Lv. 10 Lv. 10 required to learn Lucent Brand III |-152110010 | |Umbral Brand II |Passive |Afflicts the enemy with an enhanced Umbral Brand. Required Skill: Umbral Brand Lv. 10Lv. 10 required to learn Umbral Brand III |-152110011 | |Might of the Flora |Passive |Calls upon the ancestral magicks of the Flora. |-152110012 | |Tenacity |Passive |Despite your lack of innate magical talent, your perseverance studying the magical arts has not gone unrewarded. |-152110013 | |Endless Research |Passive |Your unending studies of magic grant you additional Magic ATT and Critical Damage. |} Illium (IV) |-152120014 | |Crystal Battery III |Passive |Stores an enormous amount of energy in your crystal, to be used to cast the most advanced magicks. |-152120001 | |Radiant Javelin II |Passive |Enhances Radiant Javelin. Radiant Javelin splinters into shards on contact, dealing an additional attack. Can be linked to use with Radiant Orb II and does not benefit from skills which increase the max number of targets. Required Skill: Lv. 20 Radiant Javelin |-152120003 | |Radiant Orb II |Passive |Conjures a magical orb that flies toward your deployed crystal. If your crystal is not deployed, it instead flies straight. The Orb grants you a Lucent Brand on and increases the damage of Radiant Javelin for a set time. Levels up alongside Radiant Javelin II. Required Skill: Lv. 20 Radiant Orb |-152121004 | |Longinus Spear |Active |Casts the holy spear Longinus in the direction of your deployed crystal, inflicting severe damage to all enemies in its path. If no crystal is deployed, it instead flies straight. Lv. 30 required to learn Hyper Skill: Longinus Zone. |-152121005 | |Crystal Skill - Deus |Active |Unites the powers of Ex and Machina to summon Deus. Deus can create up to 5 satellites that pursue and attack nearby enemies. Crystal Charge Cost: 90 Crystal Battery must be reset after each use. Required Skill: Lv. 20 Ex and Machina |-152121007 | |Vortex Wings |Active |Focuses all your magic into your wings to deliver a brutal spin attack. Usable once per Wings of Glory |-152120008 | |Resonant Wings |Passive |Triggers automatically during Wings of Glory Causes you to radiate a brilliant light that marks foes with Umbral Brands and allies with Lucent Brands. |-152121009 | |Hero of the Flora |Active |Calls upon the power of the Flora. Does not stack with Maple Warrior, Call of Cygnus, Nova Warrior, Hero of the Flora, President's Orders, or Rhinne's Protection. |-152121010 | |Floran Hero's Will |Active | |-152121011 | |Flash Crystal Battery |Active |Increases the rate at which you gain Crystal Charges. |-152120012 | |Lucent Brand III |Passive |Grants a further-enhanced Lucent Brand. Required Skill: Lucent Brand II Lv. 10 Lv. 10 required to learn Hyper Skill: Crystalline Bulwark |-152120013 | |Umbral Brand III |Passive |Afflicts the enemy with a further-enhanced Umbral Brand. Required Skill: Umbral Brand II Lv. 10 |-152120015 | |Wisdom of the Crystal |Passive |Your extensive studies of the Elder Crystal have taught you how to draw forth its true power. |} Hyper Skills |-152120031 | |Javelin - Reinforce |Passive |Increases Radiant Javelin damage. Required Skill: Radiant Javelin II Lv. 30+ |-152120032 | |Javelin - Extra Strike |Passive |Increases Radiant Javelin Number of Attacks. Required Skill: Radiant Javelin II Lv. 30+ |-152120033 | |Javelin - Boss Rush |Passive |Increases Radiant Javelin boss damage. Required Skill: Radiant Javelin II Lv. 30+ |-152120034 | |Longinus - Reinforce |Passive |Increases Longinus Spear's damage. |-152120035 | |Longinus - Extra Strike |Passive |Increases Longinus Spear's Attack Count. |-152120036 | |Longinus - Cooldown Cutter |Passive |Reduces the cooldown of Longinus Spear. |-152120037 | |Deus - Reinforce |Passive |Increases Crystal Skill - Deus's damage. |-152120038 | |Deus - Extra Strike |Passive |Increases Crystal Skill - Deus's Attack Count. |-152120039 | |Deus - Boss Rush |Passive |Increases damage when against Boss Monsters when using Crystal Skill - Deus. |- 152121041 | |Longinus Zone |Active |Summons 7 Longinus Spears to unleash a devastating attack over a large area. |- 152121042 | |Divine Wrath |Active |Borrows strength from the ancient god of the Flora. |- 152121043 | |Crystalline Bulwark |Active |Makes you and your party members invulnerable for a time proportionate to your current Lucent Brand stack count. Required Skill: Lv. 10 Lucent Brand III |} V Skills |-400004555 | |Radiant Javelin II & Winged Javelin Boost |Passive |Boosts Radiant Javelin II & Winged Javelin. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Ignore Enemy DEF: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004556 | |Umbral Brand III Boost |Passive |Boosts Umbral Brand III. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Ignore Enemy DEF: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004557 | |Reaction - Destruction II Boost |Passive |Boosts Reaction - Destruction II. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Ignore Enemy DEF: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004558 | |Machina & Reaction - Domination II Boost |Passive |Boosts Machina & Reaction - Domination II. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Ignore Enemy DEF: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004559 | |Vortex Wings & Crystal Skill - Vortex of Light Boost |Passive |Boosts Vortex Wings & Crystal Skill - Vortex of Light. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Ignore Enemy DEF: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004560 | |Longinus Spear Boost |Passive |Boosts Longinus Spear. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Ignore Enemy DEF: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004561 | |Longinus Zone Boost |Passive |Boosts Longinus Zone. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Ignore Enemy DEF: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004561 | |Deus & Ex Boost |Passive |Boosts Deus & Ex. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Ignore Enemy DEF: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400021061 | |Crystal Ignition |Active |Fires an intense beam of energy that scorches everything in its path. Usable for up to 10 seconds consecutively by holding the skill key. Can move while casting. On hitting an enemy, Lucent Brand is refreshed. |-400021062 | |Reaction - Spectral Blast |Active |When Crystal Ignition comes in contact with your crystal, its strength is enhanced, and it fires 3 powerful beams of light in the direction Crystal Ignition is traveling. Levels up alongside Crystal Ignition. |-400021063 | |Templar Knight |Active |Summons a mechanical warrior wielding a weapon forged from light. The Templar prepares to attack in Illium's direction, and will not change direction until the attack is made. With sufficient Crystal Charges, it fires a more powerful attack. Ignores Attack Reflection. |-400021068 | |Crystalline Spirit |Active |Use the power of mytocrystals to form a crystalline spirit and drive your enemies away. Can activate the Reaction skill with the crystalline spirit. Does not reduce the number of enemies that can be attacked when the Radiant Javelin comes into contact. Cannot use while Wings of Glory is active. |} Category:Illium Skills